fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovely Prism Pretty Cure!
Lovely Prism Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and the twenty fifth installment of the pretty cure franchise.The series' main motifs are magic,miracles,jewels and colors. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure -She is the vice president of her school council.She is also the most popular student in school because she gets excellent grades in academics and is very kind to everyone so she has lots of friends.Miyumi's alter ego is '|キュ 風疹 Kyua Ro͞oˈbelə}} and represents the Heart Rubellite.Her theme color is .In the korean dub,her name is changed to . -She is quick-tempered and incredibly blunt.But on the other hand,she is calm and can solve people's problems easily.Akira's alter ego is '|キュ アンベール Kyua Anbēru}} and represents the Sunny Amber.Her theme color is .In the korean dub,her name is changed to -She is shy and timid and doesn't like people getting too close to her.But her family and friends gave her courage and slowly her shyness is going away.Ringo's alter ego is '|キュ サファイア Kyua Safaia}} and represents the Wave Sapphire.Her theme color is . -She never gives up and puts in the effort in all her subjects in school.Her teachers are always proud of her even though she can be a bit pushy at times.Aine's alter ego is '|キュ 頂点 Kyua Vərt}} and represents the Fauna Emerald.Her theme color is . -She is klutzy and trips over things easily.She rarely sees her parents often due to them working aboard so she is often left alone.Himari's alter ego is '|キュ 日焼け Kyua Səntan}} and represents the Bright Topaz.Her theme color is . -She is loved by everyone especially boys.Every boy in her school has a crush on her because she always helps others and they always save a seat for her when it is lunch time but Kaede prefers to seat near popular students like Miyumi.Kaede's alter ego is '|キュ ブルゴーニュ}} and represents the Blazing Ruby.Her theme color is . -Like Kaede,she is loved by everyone.She loves fashion and social media because of this she has lots of fans of her both in real life and on social media.She followed her family's footsteps and became a fashion model like her mother and an idol like her older sister.Her father is a music conducter and they love to spend time with Sarah and Yozora.Mahiru's alter ego is '|キュ 藤色 Kyua Mōv}} and represents the Lunar Amethyst.Her theme color is . -She is childish and innocent.She loves a good laugh and cheers people up when they are feeling down but deep down inside her she has a sorrowful heart.She has a grandmother who is currently ill and has to stay in hospital so she decided to become a Pretty Cure in hope of curing her grandmother 's illness.Kiku's alter ego is |キュ パラゴン Kyua Parəgän}} and represents the Snow Diamond.Her theme color is . -Born as Princess Nathaniel.A mysterious new cure.She was sent to Earth from the Illusion Kingdom by her true parents,Queen Mystic and King Sorcery to keep her safe and got adopted to and .After she and her mascot got separated she became very sad and got brainwashed and becomes '|キュ エボン Kyua Ebən}} and represents the Shadow Onyx '''and her theme color was however she got purified by Miyumi's kind and loving words.Natalie's true alter ego is |キュ カルセンチン Kyua Karusenchin}} and represents the '''Spectrum Ammolite.Her theme colors are , , and . Mascots Allies Antagonists Supporting Characters -Aiko Miyumi's mother. -Aiko Miyumi's father. Items Locations Gallery Capture-.png|Offical Logo Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Miracles Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Colors Themed Series